powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles Utonium (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, baby blue eyes, and dresses in baby blue as well. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and the laughter", meaning that she acts as the baby of the group (despite being the same age) and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor. She does, however, have a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive and pretty over-emotional. She also has a childhood fear of the dark(which is evident in "Boogie Frights" and "Power-Noia")This leads to her often be being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's weak link. However, she can become very independent and aggressive when she is pushed, and out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in one episode. In the episode 'Mime For a change', she can play drums. She is also the smartest Powerpuff Girls, as shown in "Him Diddle Riddle" when she got a 1075. She also seems to have a crush on Boomer, since in The Boys are Back in Town she says (rather eagerly) "Ooh, ooh! I want the blond! I think he's CUTE!" She is shown to be more emotionally attached to Professor Utonium than her other sisters(this is evident in most episodes), which sort-of makes her a stereotypical "Daddy's little girl". She has a deep love for animals. She used to bring them home as pets, but that lead to problems("Helter Shelter")Her best friend is a stuffed octipus named "Octi". She loves drawing and coloring pictures, playing with dolls, dislikes gross stuff and aruging, and loves doing "tough" things(like fighting monsters and villains, including Mojo Jojo) Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack(s) are her "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend, inspired by Hello Kitty and Friends) even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick. Special Unique Abilities Her special superpower is that she can speak many languages, including Spanish (speaking, revealed in "Ice Sore") and Japanese (both reading and speaking, revealed in "Super Zeroes"), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' real name is Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako) / Rolling Bubbles (ローリング・バブルス, Rōringu Baburusu) Seiyū: Nami Miyahara. Miyako is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles" and uses a bubble wand as a weapon. In comparison to the original Bubbles, who was known for being the most childish of the girls, Miyako is the ditziest member of the three, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only member of the girls who, like some villains, end a few sentences with a phrase; hers is desu wa. She is, however, a little more mature than some of the girls in the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that love her, she already "loves" Takaaki (or Taka-chan as she called him), a boy on whom she maybe has had a crush ever since she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curl into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako/Bubbles remains typified, however, by the original's compassion, gentleness and innocence, as well as her love of animals and her favorite doll, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Miyako uses a bubble wand. Originally, she thought it as a throwing weapon until Momoko (Blossom) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the wand is used to send a wave of bubbles that can either harm or immobilize the opponent or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the wand, but she can also blow into it. Her attacks include "Bubble Champagne", "Balloon Catcher", "Bubble Poyon" (Boing), "Ballon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom Finish", "Energy Ball" and "Bubble Popper". She also has the ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Category:Characters